1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair rollers and is particularly concerned with multiple, releasably engageable hair rollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art recognizes numerous types of roller apparatus upon which a tress of hair is rolled from the distal end toward the root end in hair setting and permanent hair dressing operations. Each of these rollers are basically cylindrical and are provided with either separate or integral apparatus for fastening a rolled tress to the roller and/or to the rolled up position. These fastening devices comprise pins, including hairpins, brush structures, and the inherent magnetism of certain plastics.
Each of these rollers are separate entities and are used individually for rolling a tress of hair upwardly to a desired position.
Rollers of the type mentioned above come in various lengths and diameters, the use of which is selected in dependence upon the size and tightness of the desired wave or curl.
Many of the rollers, particularly the simple tubular plastic rollers have perforate walls or air passages of some type therethrough to promote the flow of drying air.